The present invention relates to a tape cassette player which may be automatically conditioned to operate at either of two speeds depending upon the type of cassette placed in the tape player.
Tape recorders and reproducers which utilize reel to reel tape cassettes have become quite popular for recording and playing back music, for recording speeches or conversations for later use, and, of course, for purchasing prerecorded tape cassettes containing music or narratives. In conjunction with such popularity, there has been a desire to increase the amount of information which can be recorded on tape to thereby reduce the cost of recording. It is felt that if such costs can be sufficiently reduced, then new markets for tapes can be developed such as the recording of entire books on tape, the recording of lengthy dramatic presentations, etc.
Of course, any developments which would reduce the cost of recording should be compatible with existing tape recorders and reproducers and existing tape cassettes so that such recorders and reproducers and cassettes would not become instantly obsolete upon introduction of the new development. That is, it would be desirable to preserve the utility of existing tape apparatus and equipment while also allowing for the introduction of new developments which would reduce the cost of recording and storing information.